


In Their Arms

by Jiffers



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiffers/pseuds/Jiffers
Summary: Because I hated the Fade...





	

The metallic smell of battle hung in the air throughout the ruins of Adamant. Keening moans from the wounded combined with the dry winds creeping between the crumbling blocks of the once stalwart fortress. Soldiers milled around uneasily – unsure of their duties now that the siege was over.

Bits of eerie green rift remnants lingered around Hawke's leather boots as she leaned tiredly against a wall. She stared unseeingly at the restless chaos around her as her knees finally gave out. The drake skin armor slid against the rough, tan surface as she sat down heavily. The soldiers around her ran towards the Inquisitor standing on an ancient ledge in the middle of the courtyard. Taking her gloves off, the lithe rogue rested her arms on her knees and dropped her head. Hot tears filled her eyes and trickled down her pale cheeks to land in the sand beneath her outstretched legs.

Alistair stumbled on the uneven floor as the rift closed behind him. The dull leaden clang of his steel plated boots was lost in the din of the chaotic scene they emerged in to. He limped towards a section of broken wall and rested his forehead wearily against a smooth stone. Closing his eyes, he pulled his armored gauntlets off and let them fall to the ground with a sigh. The screams of the injured retreated into the back ground as he massaged his temples with a groan. He felt the exhaustion clear to the bone and groaned softly as he massaged his temples. Motion to his right caught his attention and the sandy haired Warden turned towards the Inquisitor as she stood solemnly on an outcropping in the midst of the courtyard.

“Adamant is ours,” she called out to the gathered Inquisition soldiers. Crooking a finger, Carri swiped at a fringe of hair on her forehead. She looked pale and wan as she stared out over the crowd. Commander Cullen stepped to her side and she leaned back briefly to gather strength from his presence. He laid a hand on her shoulder and the slender mage reached back to cover it with her own. They stood that way for a minute, highlighted by the towering stone ruin behind them.

Hawke climbed stiffly to her feet and approached the duo. She winced at the pain in her side but waved off a soldier’s attempt to help her. “She was right,” she said curtly as she made her way towards the stairs. “Without the nightmare to control them, the mages are free and Corypheus loses his demon army. Though as far as they’re all concerned,” the rogue gestured at the crowd behind her, “the Inquisitor broke the spell with the blessing of the Maker.”

Carri straightened and thrust her chin out. ”Once they understand what really happened…”

“No,” Hawke raised a hand to stop her. She smiled grimly at the other woman. “Let them have this.”

Alistair pushed away from the wall and limped towards the edifice in the center of the courtyard. He caught himself against a wall when a burning pain stabbed into his side. The Warden inhaled sharply through his teeth and bit his bottom lip as his stomach churned. After the wave of nausea dissipated, he picked his way towards the stairs. “No demon army for Corypheus, it appears.” Alistair climbed slowly up the steps towards the Inquisitor. “The Divine – or her spirit – was right,” he added, too softly for the throng of people to hear. “You know that’s not how they see it, though. They just saw their Inquisitor work another miracle.”

Carri shot him a weak grin through layers of grime. “They came out of this alive. As far as I’m concerned they can tell whatever stories they like.”

Alistair acknowledged her with a nod of his head. “I suppose “the Inquisitor and her Warden friend escaped by the skin of their teeth” wouldn’t be as good for morale.” He winced at the pain the slight movement caused.

One of Leliana’s scouts approached the dais with a Warden Warrior.  “Inqusitor!  The archdemon flew off as soon as you appeared.  The Venatori magister is unconscious but alive.  Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him yourself.  As for the Wardens,” he shot a glance at the man next to him.  “Those who weren’t corrupted helped us fight the demons.”

The Warden offered a short bow with a rattle of armor.  “We stand ready to help make up for Clarel’s tragic mistake.”

“Where’s Hawke?” Varric’s anxious voice preceded the squat Dwarf into the courtyard.  He cast a suspicious glare around and demanded “Where’s Hawke?” 

Carri stiffened and then captured the attention of everyone gathered.  “Hawke sacrificed her life to save us and strike a decisive blow against Corypheus.  She gave her life – not because she’d sworn an oat or been marked as special, but because someone HAD to do it.”  Turning back to Varric, she offered a sad smile.  “If I could go back and change things, I would.  In a heartbeat.”  Her eyes filled and she blinked back tears.   The Dwarf’s face fell and his shoulders quivered in grief.  With a small sob, he turned and melted back into the crowd.  Carri felt Cullen’s arms gather her up from behind and she turned into his embrace. 

The Warden stepped forward and asked, “Where is Alistair?”

The Inquisitor whirled around and pinned him in place with a pointed glare.  “Warden Alistair is injured thanks to all of you.  He alone stood against Clarel’s madness.  If not for him, you’d be dead – or slaves to a servant of the Blight.  And you repaid that by branding him a traitor.” 

Stepping back in shock, the warrior stammered, “Inquisitor!  We have no one left of any significant rank.  What do we do now?”

“You stay and do whatever you can to help.  Alistair believes the Wardens are a force for good. I am willing to give the rest of you one final chance to prove it.”   Carri gestured to the Wardens huddled together at the edge of the group.  “You’re still vulnerable to Corypheus and possibly his Venatori, but there are plenty of demons that need killing.”

The spokesman bowed.  “Thank you Inquisitor.  We will not fail you.  I will inform the Wardens at Weisshaupt what’s happened.  Best they not get caught off guard.”

Carri nodded in agreement and he retreated back to his remaining order.  She leaned against Cullen who had maintained his position at her back.  He dropped a light kiss on the top of her auburn head.  “Shhhh…” he whispered.  “No one blames you.  Maker’s breathe, love.  No one could have known how this would turn out.  I don’t even want to consider how close I came to losing you.” 

Hawke stumbled back in shock.  The colors and sounds around her suddenly seemed stunted.  In a panic, she whirled away and began pushing her way through the crowd.  The air around her felt heavy and she could hear her harsh breathing loudly in her ears.  The rogue came to a frantic halt in the corner by the smashed entrance gate.  Falling to her knees, she pressed her hands over her ears and suppressed a scream.

A hand fell on her shaking shoulder and she stiffened at the contact.  Lowering her hands, Hawke slowly glanced at the hand, then traveled up the arm.  The pattern on the sleeve was made up of bands of tan brocade against black linen and she felt her heart jump.  “Anders?”  She lurched to her feet and spun around.

The pale man before her opened his arms and Hawke fell into them with a sob.  He hugged her tightly before cupping the back of her head and pulling her to him.  She breathed in his essence of smoke and sandalwood while her eyes filled with tears.

“You can’t be here.  You can’t be real!”  She clung to the black feathered pauldron draped around his neck.

“Shhhh…” the spirit mage crooned in her ear as he stroked her hair.  “It’s ok Love.  I am here.”

Hawke pushed back to look him in the face.  His warm amber eyes met her’s and one side of hip mouth curled up and her regard.  “I killed you!” She burst out.  “In Kirkwall.”

“I know.”  Anders whispered back, brushing a hand along her cheek and brushing the tears away with a thumb.  “You had no choice.  I forgive you.”

She pressed the side of her face into his hand.  “Am I dead?”

Anders paused for a minute as he searched her blue eyes and then smiled gently.  “No,” he answered.  You’re not physically gone from here.  In staying behind to distract the Nightmare, you left yourself physically and mentally in the Fade.  That’s why I’m here.  You called to me and I can’t let you be alone.”

She stepped back from his embrace with an arm out to put distance between them.  “How do I know you’re not a demon.  I KILLED you Anders.”  She stared at her hand in remembered horror.  “I stabbed you.”

The mage grinned slightly and then his eyes blazed with an icy blue light.  His voice changed and he seemed to stand taller in his black robes.  “Because Justice and I are one.  We are so intertwined that I am he and he is me.  He is a spirit of Justice once again.”  The light faded and became Ander’s amber tones again.  “Once I sacrificed everything for the freedom of mages, we no longer needed Vengeance.”

“But how are you here?”  Her arm fell limply to her side and she stared at the ground next to his boots.

He smiled and stepped forward to gather her into his arms.  Brushing the hair from her forehead, he placed a kiss on her brow.  “When we died, he was released back into the Fade.  Which meant that I went too.” She stifled a sob at the memory of the knife in her hand and he tightened his embrace.  “Love, you did what you had to do.  Just as I did.  And while I’d much prefer to be holding you in our room at the estate, I’m not in pain anymore.”

They stood in silence as he stroked her back.  “So what happens now?” Hawke finally asked.

Anders kissed the top of her head.  “Now we work on getting you out of the Fade.  They,” he gestured at the figures standing on the outcropping in the bailey, “will work on what is left behind.  And I have a feeling they’ll be working on you as well.  She doesn’t seem the type to leave a friend behind.  Besides…” He wrinkled his nose, “the dwarf won’t let them.”

She snorted and then straightened with a determined nod.  “Well, it’s not like I’ve ever refused a challenge.”  Grabbing the mage’s hand, she tugged him towards the gate.  “At least we’re together again.  No more bullshit and if I see you reach for a single manifesto I’ll have to kill you again.”  Anders crooked an eyebrow at her before giving her hand a squeeze.  

Before stepping out of Adamant, the dark haired rogue turned back to the Inquisitor still cradled against Cullen.  “You’ve got a lot more blood ahead of you.  Fight well - and take care of Varric for me.”  With a final glance, the couple slipped away, their forms wavering slightly before vanishing altogether.

Carri looked down at Alistair as he gave her a wry grin.  “What will you do now?”

The wounded warrior thought for a moment.  “I’ll head to the far west.  It’s time Kayla had help searching for the cure.  I think the Wardens will be fine without me for a bit.  Good luck, Inquisitor.  Tell Morrigan… ah, just tell her I stood there looking foolish.”  The sandy haired man offered a small salute before turning and walking towards the gates.

Carri watched him for a long moment before turning to hug Cullen.  “It doesn’t feel like she’s gone.  I swear I could feel her here.  I can’t believe this is the end.  I can’t leave it like this.”  She looked up into his understanding face.  “Once this is over.”

“We’ll search the deepest depths of the Fade.”  The commander finished for her.  He traced the edge of her jaw with a rough finger.   
She smiled grimly and turned to overlook the ruined fortress around them.  “Another thing that Corypheus needs to pay for.  Hawke’s story doesn’t end here.”  She leapt lightly down from the dais and strode in the direction Alistair had gone.  “It can’t.  I won’t let it.”


End file.
